


The Girl in the Red Dress

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dark, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: It was all her doing, wasn't it?





	The Girl in the Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** An idea which I had and which was further fuelled by posts made in last Sunday's chat, by hmpf and Lozenger8.
> 
> Allusions to the series finale.

It was all her doing, wasn't it?

 

Whenever he had tried to find a way to get "home", she had been there to stop him: When he had tried to take the definitive step, she had taken his hand and asked him to stay. When he had thought about walking as far as his feet could carry him, until his mind could not make up any more streets or faces, she talked him out of it. When he felt all alone and needed a friend, she told him that that's what she had decided to be. When he thought that he could make this whole world come crashing down, she pleaded him not to. And when he thought he had found the reason why he was there, she put her own life on the line.

 

Was she that part of his mind that prevented him from harming himself? That part which makes you wake up before you die within your dream? Was she the one to save him, again and again?

 

Sam sat on a bench, in a meeting. He walked up the stairs, breathed in the fresh air. She had saved him, and now she'd do it again. Just as he would save her, as he had promised, she would again save him.

 

Sam smiled as he put his foot onto the railing, pushing himself up in the air. She had shown him where his true self belonged. Now he would save Annie in return.


End file.
